


As Broken As They Come

by misaffection



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Willa's birthday. Waverley is in town and all Wynonna wants is to be alone. Course, try telling Doc that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Broken As They Come

Flames crackle on wood, providing neither light enough to dispel the dark or heat enough to stop Wynonna shivering. She pulls the blanket higher. It smells of horse and it _itches. _She pretends she's warmer beneath it.__

__The homestead stands fifteen or so yards behind her, dark but safe and warm. Waverley is in town though, and Wynonna can't face the silence. Not tonight._ _

__She catches the slight scuff over the snap of the fire. It's not fair, but all she feels is annoyance; she's not in the mood for his urbane Southern charm._ _

__"Wynonna."_ _

__She hugs her legs beneath the blanket and keeps her gaze on the fire. "Doc."_ _

__"I'm sure there'll be a good reason to be sittin' out in the dark and cold, but I'll be damned if I can think of it."_ _

__Wynonna almost says, _"Again?"_ but stops herself in time. She says nothing at all, just continues to ignore him in the hope he'll get the hint and go._ _

__"Your sister's in town."_ _

__It's not a question. Wynonna grunts in response._ _

__"The homestead might be safe now, but I still ain't sure it's a good idea to sit out in the dark."_ _

__"I don't remember asking for your opinion." She lets her anger bleed through, because the alternative is chatting and she just can't. Not with him, not with Dolls, hell, not even with Waverley and maybe that's why she didn't come back._ _

__Or she's marking the date in her own way._ _

__"I guess you're not wantin' company," Doc drawls. He touches his hat. "G'night, Wynonna."_ _

__She watches him go. He's not even at the gate when she looses a groan and gets to her feet. She jogs the distance closed. Grabs his arm._ _

__"Doc."_ _

__He stops and turns. There's no moon and they're far from the fire, so his face is in shadow, but she thinks she sees hurt in his eyes. She groans again and thuds her head against his shoulder. He waits her out, wordless and motionless._ _

__"It's Willa's birthday."_ _

__Doc breathes out hard and then his other hand settles on the small of her back. He's hard and solid and dammit but she needs to lean just a little. She's so tired of being strong. Of keeping everything locked inside. She can't remember the last night she slept through. Peace alludes her, even with six of the seven dead. Maybe _because_ they are dead - she might be the Earp Heir, but that doesn't make killing easy for her._ _

__Wynonna breathes in through her nose. He smells of musky aftershave and whiskey, and she smiles into the rough wool of his longcoat. He offers no pithy comfort, doesn't tell her everything is going to be all right, doesn't hush her. Just stands with that hand on her back. It's all she needs, and she knows he knows that._ _

__"You'd have liked her," she tells him._ _

__"I have no doubt of that."_ _

__"It's cold."_ _

__"Warmer by the fire."_ _

__She laughs and then takes his hand. Leads him back to the fire. Of course, he has a canteen of whiskey and shares it generously. Wynonna leans against his arm and relates stories of her childhood, of the time before. It's odd, because she didn't think she'd remembered so much, but the more she talks, the more comes back to her._ _

__She'll have to tell the stories to Waverley later._ _

__Sunrise finds them curled together. Wynonna thought it would be easier on her own. She's used to that state. Leaning on someone else usually ends up with her face in the dirt. Lifting her head, she watches him watch the sun come up, eyes squinted against the golden glow. She remembers how Gus called her as broken as they come, and she knows that she is._ _

__But she's not the only one and somehow his brokenness fits to hers and makes something resembling a whole. It scares her half to death, but he hasn't let her fall so far. She shifts and presses her lips to his cheek. He blinks and throws her a look. She slips her hand beneath his waistcoat and murmurs his name._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__His voice is rough and she recalls woods and dirt and calloused fingers on her skin. She shivers. Undoes a button and touches his chilled skin. Casts a glance up through her eyelashes._ _

__"Can you cook?"_ _

__Doc stares at her. "I beg your pardon?"_ _

__"I'm awful at it and I _really_ fancy pancakes right now."_ _

__He rolls his eyes, then removes his hat and bats her with it. Gets to his feet and then takes her hands to pull her off the ground. Drags her closer so his lips are almost on hers._ _

__"Yeah, I can cook."_ _

__"Great. Coffee and pancakes for breakfast it is."_ _

__There'll probably be afters. It's definitely still not wise. But Wynonna is sick of death and she needs something else, if only for a little while._ _


End file.
